Stars and Shadows
by Lucy ultimate dragon slayer
Summary: full summary in side. Summary: Lucy, Rouge, and Sting were best friends as children but then got separated seven years later on the same day. In the present time Natsu says hurtful words to Lucy. She's called weak but she actually wears limiters. Now she is in the same guild Sabertooth with Rouge, Sting, the exceeds, Sky, and Melody. Sting, Rouge, and Lucy are in a love triangle w
1. Chapter 1

**Stars and Shadows!**

 **Summary: Lucy, Rouge, and Sting were best friends as children but then got separated seven years later on the same day. In the present time Natsu says hurtful words to Lucy. She's called weak but she actually wears limiters. Now she is in the same guild Sabertooth with Rouge, Sting, the exceeds, Sky, and Melody. Sting, Rouge, and Lucy are in a love triangle, but who will Lucy chose to be with. [ Lucy H. Rouge C.] Sting E. Oc, Oc This is my first fanfiction so please don't be mean. Hope you enjoy the story. I don't own Fairytail. if I did my favorite couples would be together already.** **Rated k**

 **Chapter 1 10 year old Lucy's P.O.V**

I am with my friends which are a fairy and a wolf. The fairy is named Melody and the wolf is Sky. Melody wears a lavender dress with matching slip-ons. She has blonde hair with lavender streaks through it. Sky is a black wolf with white ear tips, tip of tail, and at the end of her paws. Hey Melody how much more training do I have until I become the ultimate slayer? I asked. Let me think. You only have dragon slaying magic to go. You won't age but your hair will get longer and get streaks of your favorite dragon ( A.N: Please image Lucy with Mavis color blonde hair). Melody said. When do we leave? I asked. Tomorrow. She said. Okay then I'm going to bed.

 **Melody's P.O.V the next morning**

I woke up and change to my dress and out of my pajamas. Lucy wake up I started to shake her. LUCY! I yelled in her ear. Owwww! She yelled. Melody why do you always scream in my ear to wake me up why not get Sky to wake me up. Get changed we are leaving soon. I said. Lucy got changed and I opened a portal to the dragon realm.

 **After the portal ride Lucy's P.O.V**

Once there I saw a beautiful dragon. **You must be Lucy Heartfilia, am I correct? She asked.** Y…yes t…that's c…c…correct. I said nervously. **Come child no need to be scared. She said kindly.** Queen Stella, hello. How have you been? Asked Melody. **Hello Melody, I'm good, you? The queen asked.** Good your majesty. Melody said. We are here for Lucy, to train her in her last slaying magic so she can complete being the ultimate slayer. This is the last slaying magic to master. Melody said. **Lucy hop on and meet the others. Said her majesty.**

 **Done! Hope you like it. Remember this is my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviews. You can give tips, it would be appreciated.** **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Lucy's P.O.V

As we were flying to the other dragons it felt as if I had wing of my own. **Hold tight Lucy we're landing. Stella Said.** Okay Stella. I held tighter as we got closer to the ground. **Don't worry Lucy we aren't going to crash. Stella said.** Okay Stella. I said loudly over wind.

Time skip to meeting the dragons (Lucy's P.O.V)

 **Your majesty who is that behind you? An icy blue colored dragon asked. Erica this is Lucy the ultimate slayer. YES! Erica Yelled. Finally get to meet her. She said n joyful voice. Lucy these are the dragons your going to train with, Igneel the fire dragon, Erica the ice dragon, Metalicalla the iron dragon, Grandeeny the sky dragon, Skaidrum the shadow dragon, Westalogia the white dragon ( I'm not sure if Westalogia is light or holy light), Wade the water dragon, Jake the earth dragon, Sam the time dragon, and then there is me, Stella queen of the dragons. You are now my child which makes you princess of the dragons. You will first train with me, then with Erica, then with Wade, after him is Igneel, then Grandeeny, after her is Metalicalla then Skaidrum, then her mate Westalogia, then Jake, and finally Sam.** So Stella do I call you mom? I asked. **Yes sweetie. My new mom said.**

Time skip after training is all done 12 year old Lucy's P.O.V

Wow I can't believe that's its been two human years already. I thought to my self. My hair was at my knees and had icy blue streak in it. Sweetie be careful out there. Mom said (the dragons are in human form). Thank you. Everyone I all love you and will miss you. I said. Mom gave me two presents. Mom what's this. I asked holding up diamond, silver, and golden keys. These are dragon and celestial keys, now you can call out celestial spirits to help you fight, us too or for company. The other present is a necklace with each of our scales to limit your power and not harm anyone with the magical presence. Thank you mama.

Time skip in Earthland Lucy's P.O.V

Melody, Sky and me found a pond to camp at and it was a perfect place to master my slaying magic. Melody we are camping here until I learn to master my magic. I said more like ordered.

Time skip five days later Lucy's P.O.V

Its been five days and I mastered how to get my wings from my angle slaying magic out and fly around. I was in the pond taking a bath when I heard a something rustle a bush. I used my magic to get my clothes back on, shot ice arrows and flew over there with my wings. I saw four figures, two boys and two exceeds.

Done finally! What will happen to the boys and exceeds? Find out in the next chapter. Thank for continuing my story hope you like. Remember review please. Lucy ultimate dragon slayer. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two of the four look terrified. It was a boy and a red color exceed. The boy was blonde with blue eyes and a scar over his eye. The exceeds were cute. I melted the ice arrows that had the exceeds. WHO ARE YOU TWO! I pointed to the two boys. I'm Rouge and this is Sting. The black haired boy said with a poker face. So who are you blondie? Asked Sting. That's classified. I said in a "none of your business" voice. Why are you here? I asked. We are here to train and master our elements of our dragon slayer art. Rouge said. What about you blondie? Sting asked. What is it stingy bee? I asked. What are you doing out here alone? Sting asked. The same as you but to master all of my elements in all slaying magic out there. I said. That's not possible you can only have one magic. Rouge said. My magic is the ultimate slayer magic, it is all the slaying magic combined in one but I can also use each separately. I said.

Time skip after dinner on one's P.O.V

I'm going to bed Rouge and Lucy. Sting said. Okay Sting. Rouge said. Hey Rouge can I ask a few questions? Sure fire away Lucy. First what slayer magic do you have? Sting and I have dragon slaying magic. Really who are your dragons? They were Skiadrum and Westalogia. What do you mean were? Sting and I had t..t..to k..k…kill them. They aren't dead, you know Rouge. What do you mean Lucy? I trained under them. I'll let you see them tomorrow. Ok Lucy.

Time skip 5 years later Lucy's P.O.V

It's been 5 years since I met Sting and Rouge. We all have mastered our elements, including me and all of my slaying powers. Hey Rouge, Sting can we go to the beach. Why do you want to go to the beach Lucy? Rouge asked. Its because it the fifth year anniversary of when we all met each other silly. I said. Ok we can go considering we mastered our elements. Yosh ( Yosh means lets go in Japanese).

Time skip one hour of playing at the beach (still in Lucy's P.O.V)

I was playing in the water and someone came up to me. They made sure I couldn't scream and they kidnapped me. I was knocked out.

Rouges P.O.V right after Lucy was kidnapped_

Hey Sting where is Lucy? I don't know I thought she was with you, Rouge. No she isn't with me. Sky and Melody are here and they are worried sick. Then lets go find her. Sting said. Okay. I said worried.

One hour later (still Rouge's P.O.V)

It's been one hour since we lost Lucy, all of us are worried especially Sky and Melody. Sting I think she was kidnapped. I said. But she would of fought back. Sting said. What if she got knocked out, Sting. I said. We lost her Rouge. I know Sting.

Present time Lucy's P.O.V

It's been 3 months since Lisanna came back from "the dead". I don't mind her being the center of attention. It has been three months since the guild talk to me. The only people that talked to me was Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and Master. None of them are here except for master. All of a sudden Natsu comes up with Lisanna in tow to me. Hey Lucy, can I talk to you.

Finally done! What will Natsu do to Lucy? Why is Lisanna in tow. Until next time! I will update very soon. I am sorry I didn't update sooner. I am very busy with school. I'm haven't had a summer yet. Lucy ultimate dragon slayer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

Natsu wanted to talk to me after three months.I figured that it was about kicking me off the team. Yes Natsu what do you want? I asked. Lucy I didn't mean for this to happ... Natsu slapped his hand over Lisanna's mouth. Lucy I'm kicking yoiu off the team because Lisanna is stronger and hotter,you can go solo and you were always a replacement for Lisanna. He said. What! I yelled. You heard me go solo. He said again. I held in my tears. I ran to the Masters office. Come in. I heard.

 **No one's P.O.V**

Mster I request to leave the guild. Lucy said. May I ask why. The master said. Natsu kicked me off the team, and he called me weak, ugly, a replacement, and slow. Lucy said breaking down in tears.

 **Meanwhile downstairs**

 **Mira's P.O.V**

I heard all of it. How dare you Natsu! I yelled. Whats wrong Mira? Don't you say what's wrong Mira. You kicked Lucy off the team, you called her weak, ugly, slow, and a replacement. I will never forgive you. I said. What all I said was true. He said back. Lucy is a sensitive girl. Don't you understand that, you were her best friend and secret crush, your more of a moron then I already thought. I said. Then the master's door opened and and shut. Lucy then came out and came over to me. She gave me a bracelet. There was a note on it that said Mira here is a bracelet with a communication lacrima in side it to keep in contact with. Take care and tell Lisanna I know it wasn't her fault. The others will get theirs once they are at the guild from the master. And just to let you know I wear limiters and not as weak as they think I am. Your friend Lucy.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I went to the forest and teleported to the forest were I met Sky and Melody. And there they were. Melody, Sky over here! I yelled. They looked up to find me. We walked to the nearest town and I bought a cloak and two daggers. One black and the other white. I summoned Virgo to take my stuff to the Celestial world and tell the land lady I wouldn't be living there any more. Hey Lucy how are your powers? Asked Melody. I trained secretly so no one found out. I said. That's good. Melody said. Hey guys do you want to join Sabertooth to be with them? I asked. Yes. Said Melody. I got an afftive bark from Sky. I put the cloak on and put the daggers on my belt. I teleported all of us to Sabertooth.

 **Sabertooth**

 **Rouge's P.O.V**

Someone in a cloak opened the guild doors. I request to speak with Sting, Rouge, Lector, and Fro. Said the figure with a cloak on and a wolf and fairy. We got up and followed them to the forest.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

We went to the forest. Once deep enough in the forest I stopped. Do you remember me? I asked. Who are you! Sting yelled. I faced them and took my hood off. Rouge looked at me with disbelief shown on his face. L..Lucy is that really you. Spot on as always Rouge. I said with a smile on my face. Luce! Lector and Fro yelled and flew in to my stomach. Is it okay if I join Sabertooth? I asked. It sure is! Sting yelled. We headed back towards Sabertooth.

 **Meanwhile at Fairytail**

 **Mavis's P.O.V**

Lucy left. My little sister left and is now gone. Natsu and Lisanna came in. Lisanna was really down and Natsu was really happy. Why is everyone sad, the weakling is gone and not slowing us down so we should be partying! Natsu yelled. Mira was held back by Juvia calming her down. I went up to him and slapped him. How dare you speak of her as a weakling! You don't know my sister! If you knew that she was wearing limiters then you would of been scared to make her mad. I yelled. First that's enough yelling. Why don't you explain what you just said. Sixth said. Yes sixth master. I said. Everyone I have something to say! I yelled to get their attention. Lucy Heartfillia is my little sister. She is even more powerful than I am. She knows all slaying magic out in the whole world. She used Celestial magic because of her limiters and our mother. I was always watching her because people are after her due to her power. That is why she chose Fairytail, she knew it was my guild and she would be protected here, and Natsu drove her away. She is probably with a wolf, a fairy, and her childhood friends. But if they get in trouble and she uses a certain spell she will find a fate like our mother did. I said.

 **Wow finally done. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have been busy with school. I plan on finishing this story. I hope you stay to the end. Find out what happens next on the fifth chapter! See you next time on Stars and Shadows!**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stars and Shadows

Last time on stars and shadows _:_ _I was always watching her because people are after her due to her power. That is why she chose Fairytail, she knew it was my guild and she would be protected here, and Natsu drove her away. She is probably with a wolf, a fairy, and her childhood friends. But if they get in trouble and she uses a certain spell she will find a fate like our mother did. I said._

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Ohayo minna!" I yelled to my team. The team is made up of, Rouge, Sting, Sky, Melody, and me. "Can we go on a mission!" Whined Sting. "Sure, Rouge go pick." I said. I'm the team leader, were called shining sabers. "Melody I need your help!" I yelled across the guild hall. Melody came over and I whispered to her to that Sting needed to learn what he is like drunk. When Melody, Sky, and I came on the first day we videoed a drunk Sting. Melody showed him the video and tried to snatch it away from her. Rouge finally came back and gave me the mission. I approve of it. Master Jeimma said that whatever mission I take with my team is automatically approved. Then the doors got kicked off it hinges. "Lucy Heartfillia if you are here then step forward!" Said a familiar voice of Natsu Dragneel.

 **Rouge's P.O.V**

After the doors came off of it's hinges Natsu Dragneel yelled for my luc… for Lucy. "Lucy Heartfillia if you are here then step forward!" Natsu said. I stood in front of her so she didn't get up or get hurt. "What do you want, _Dragneel_?" Sting hissed. "I'm here for Lucy Heartfillia not you, Sting." Natsu said. "Rouge don't let him get to her." Sting said. I nodded. "So she is here is she." Natsu said. Lucy stood up and walked behind me. "It's ok, I'll be fine." Lucy said.

 **Lets see how this happened**

 **Natsu's P.O.V**

I was walking with happy when I saw a sorcer weekly magazine. On the front page it said, Sabertooth has a new member. She is Fairytail's celestial mage, it's Lucy Heartfillia. I bought the magazine and ran to the train station.

 **Time skip at Sabertooth guild Natsu's P.O.V**

Once at the guild I bust down the doors and yell that I want to see Lucy. Sting stepped forward and wouldn't let me see her. Rouge wouldn't let me near her. Then Lucy stepped forward."What do you want Natsu?" Lucy hissed. "I want you to come back to Fairytail, cause we'll be the most powerful guild in Foire. Your more powerful than Mavis herself". I said. "Never in a million years Natsu" Lucy yelled. "Ever since I brought you to Fairytail you belonged to me, you still do to." I said.

 **Rouge's P.O.V**

"No you don't own any one, at least not anymore!" I yelled. "Lucy belongs to Sabertooth." Sting said. "Guys let me handle this." Lucy said. Then Natsu was kicked by Lucy was sent flying off somewhere.

 **Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating sooner than this. School work is a killer. Well hope you enjoy the story. Review if you liked it. Remember I don't own Fairytail.**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stars and Shadows:** Last time on Stars and Shadows: sting yelled to Natsu that Lucy belongs to sabertooth, then Lucy kicks Natsu and sent him flying.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I sent Natsu flying, it felt wonderful doing so too. I thought to myself.

"Hey guys you wanna go on a job?" I asked

"Sure, it's Melody's turn to pick." Rouge said. Melody left to pick a job.

"Hey I found one that has good money and two celestial keys as the reward" said Melody.

"Awesome let's go!" I yelled. We all got home and packed for our job. We on the train and it started to move being the ultimate slayer I don't get sick because of the sky slaying magic. I casted troia on Sting and Rouge. That's when I heard Lamia Scale people or mostly Jura and Lyon. They saw me and was shocked.

"Lucy why are you with Sabertooth aren't you enemies because your Fairytail?" Lyon asked. That's when Rouge tossed him a sorcer weekly magazine with the news of me leaving Fairytail. I smiled at rouge because he saved me from explaining.

"But Lucy this tells me that Natsu kicked you off the team, is can't be true… you were neglected and alone." Lyon said.

"So you finally figured it out did you!" Sting yelled.

"Just leave me alone." I said. With that said they left me and my team alone.

 **Time skip to job place**

"Is this the place called Tsubaki town." Melody asked. That's when a whole bunch of explosions happened.

 **Hey its finally done, I'm sorry that its so short. I was thinking on making a new story while also writing this one. Review on what you think about it, also tell me about which pairing I should do. Lucy ultimate dragon slayer**


	7. Chapter 7

Stars and Shadows

 **Last time on stars and shadows:** "Is this the place called Tsubaki town." Melody asked. That's when a whole bunch of explosions happened.

 **Where Natsu is ( Natsu's P.O.V)**

"Where am I." I asked in my thoughts.

"Ouch!" I yelled. I had a big bruise on my abdomen. I got up and started towards a town I could see in the distance.

 **Normal P.O.V**

Unknown to Natsu that someone in the shadows was behind him. This person was mysterious. Then they started to follow him.

 **? P.O.V**

"Hey isn't that Natsu Dragneel?" I asked myself.

"He's in the same guild as Lulu" I whispered to myself. I started to follow him to Fairytail to see my one and only Lulu.

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

My team and I ran to the explosions. When we got there a little girl that was about Wendy's age was being attacked. I steped in to help the poor girl for she was really banged up.

"Hey stop hurting her!" I yelled. The person hurting the girl glared at me.

"Watch it girly, you don't know who your messing with!" the person yelled.

"Stop hurting her right now or else." I said loud enough for them to hear. They looked back and looked a little intimidated.

"Purple bomb!" they yelled an attack. I dodged it and Sting and Rouge took care of it.

"Howl of the dark wolf!" I yelled. Out of my mouth shot a pitch black beam. **_(A/N: By the way I forgot to mention that Lucy can also summon white angel wings/ black demon wings, she also has a pack of wolves that follow her orders. All wolf slayers can turn in to wolf or turn half human half wolf or human. Tell me if something should happen to the pack or not.)_**

It hit them dead on and knocked them out.

"Are you ok?" I asked the girl.

"Yes I am thank you." Said the girl.

"what is your name?" Rouge asked.

"Rika." She said.

"Hi Rika I'm Lucy, are you a mage?" I said.

"Yes I'm a earth dragon slayer. I was trying to find a guild to be in but I haven't found one to my liking yet." Rika said sadly.

"Really, why don't you join Sabertooth with us?" Sting said.

"Really yes really." I said.

"But Rika before you sign up we need to do a mission here, then we will get to Sabertooth ok?" I said.

 **Timeskip after the job and on the train (Rika's P.O.V)**

I was on the train with Lucy and her team. When I met her friends I like everyone especially Lucy-sama.

"So Rika what magic do you use?" Sting-san aked.

"I'm a earth dragon slayer." I replied.

"Really we didn't tell you this but Sting and Rouge are light/shadow dragon slayer and I'm a ultimate slayer or to put it easier for you I know every slaying magic/element out in the world." Lucy-sama said.

"Really that's awesome Lucy-sama." I said.

"Hey Lucy your blue streaks are back." Melody said.

"What streaks?" I asked. Lucy-sama got up and turn to show me her was down to her knees and had dark blue streaks in it. **_(A/N: I forgot to mention that the streaks got darker as she grew up and she had hair in a bun when she met Rika.)_**

"That's so pretty Lucy-sama." I said.

 **Timeskip at sabertooth (Lucy's P.O.V)**

When we got back with the reward Sting got the guilds attention.

"Listen up; we have a new guild mate. Her name is Rika and she is the earth dragon slayer." Sting said. Rika got her stamp on her shoulder in red.

"Hey Rika do you have any family?" I asked.

"No I was abandoned by my family." She answered.

"Okay then you can be my little sister and live with me, how does that sound?" I asked.

"Ok sounds good to me." Rika said.

 **Finally done, the next chapter is appearances and the character and magic and stuff like that. So I hope you liked it. Remember that I don't own fairytail only the Ocs which are: mystery person, Melody, Sky, and Rika so far. Review on what you think.**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer**


	8. Chapter 8

**Stars and shadows**

 **Appearance/magic of characters**

 **Lucy:** Mavis color hair (length after spell is taken off. I forgot to. Mention that.) dark blue streaks in the hair, wears a cloak.

 **Magic:** Celestial spirit magic, wolf slaying (Mostly uses water/ice or dark wolf slaying), Dragon slaying, Fairy slaying, Angel slaying, God slaying, demon slaying Magic, summons white angel wings or dark demon wings

 **Rogue:** looks like in the anime

 **Magic:** shadow dragon slaying magic

 **Sting:** looks like in anime

 **Magic:** light dragon slaying magic

 **Melody:** wears a lavender dress, lavender slip-ons, blonde hair with lavender streaks

 **Magic:** navigation person

 **Sky:** black, white tip of tail, paws are white, white ear tips

 **Magic:** protects Lucy

 **Rika:** Purple hair in twin pig tails goes to her knees when it's down, Wendy's height, Brown eyes, wears red short shorts, purple shirt, and blue slip-ons

 **Magic:** earth dragon slaying magic

 **Mystery person:** wears a cloak

 **Magic:** Mystery


	9. Chapter 9

_Last time on Stars and Shadows: Lucy became a older sister to Rika and now they are living together._

 **Lucy's P.O.V next morning**

I woke up refreshed my new little sister was still fast a sleep. Since we had a party for her last night by the time we got home she was asleep on the couch.

"Rika wake up!" I called. There was no answer so I did what I would do to Natsu, I would cook for him so he woke up. I started making blueberry pancakes and toast. Rika came in the kitchen while I was making the toast.

"hey I hope you like blueberry pancakes and toast for breakfast." I said cheerful.

"Awesome I get to have my favorite pancakes!" Rika yelled happily. I smiled at her.

"Your so cute Rika." I said smiling.

"Thanks Lucy-nee." She said. We both started laughing. Then I heard at the door.

"Coming!" I shouted.

"Rika can you get the door so I can finish making breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure thing Lucy-nee." She said back. I saw her head towards the door; I heard open it then scream. I dropped what I was doing then ran to her, but she was gone.

 **Rika's P.O.V**

I was opening the door when I saw a person from a guild that was not from our guild. They grabbed me and left a note to Lucy-nee. When they grabbed me I screamed. I heard her drop the pan and start to run to me but it was to late I was already gone.

"RIKA!" I heard my elder sister yell for me. I bit the person holding on to my mouth. I got a look at their face and hair. They had pink hair.

"LUCY-NEE!" I yelled. I'm pretty sure she heard me at least I hope.

 **Lucy's**

I saw a note on the ground.

 _Dear Lucy_

 _If you want this little girl part of your new family then you will rejoin Fairytail to keep her from getting hurt. If you don't then something will happen to her, think wisely Lucy Heartfillia._

 _From Natsu Dragneel._

"No not that anything but that." I said in my mind. With that I ran all the way to the guild. I burst through the doors and was out of breath.

"Sting, Rouge, Melody, Sky we have an emergency. Natsu he kidnapped her, he kidnapped Rika!" I yelled.

"He did what Lucy!" Sting yelled. I was really puffed out. I had to get her back.

"N-N-Natsu took R-R-Rika." I said worried and out of breath.

"Then we got to get her back!" Sting yelled. Sting, Rouge, Melody, Sky, and me left to Fairytail.

 **Timeskip Fairytail**

"Mavis I need your help!" I yelled.

"Lucy what is it you need?" Mavis asked.

"Natsu took my adopted baby sister, she is the newest to our family and he took her away. He left this." I said. I showed her the note and she was angry.

"How dare he! He shall pay for hurting my family!" Mavis yelled.

"Hey guys I got a new member to join us. Her name is Ri…." Natsu didn't finish his sentence when he saw how mad Mavis was and my team and me.

"Hey Luce you came to visit us." He said as if nothing had happened.

"You took Rika and you say "Hey Luce". I said.

"Who's Rika you said I supposedly took?" He asked. This made me very suspicious.

"Anyway this is Rina, I found her when someone was beating her up." He said and pointed at a girl who had pink hair in a ponytail, she was wearing purple dress to her knees and she wasn't Rika.

"Where are you Rika?" I asked in my mind.

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while busy with school. Tell me what you think. And remember I don't own Fairytail.**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Last time on Stars and Shadows:_ _"Where are you Rika?" I asked in my mind._**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

I thought over so many times who would take Rika.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I am so worried about her. Mavis looked at me and got really sad for me.

"Who would want to hurt Lucy like this?" Gray asked aloud.

"I got it!" I yelled.

"Mavis remember Annie the girl that hates me because her boyfriend and friends choose me over her?" I said to her.

"Yeah what about her?" she asked.

"Well I heard that she is a mage and is still holding a grudge on me because of it." I said.

"Then she probably heard what happened and made it look like Natsu did it. Doesn't she also have pink hair?" Mavis said/asked.

"Yeah she does." I said.

"Then its settled we need to find Annie as fast as we can, to see if she has Rika." Mavis said.

"Lets go!" Natsu yelled.

"You are not going, for we will not need your help, plus this has to do with her family not you." I said.

"Juvia, Levy, Wendy, Caral, Happy, Lily, and Mira you will need to come with for there is stuff we need to discuss." I said.

"HAI!" They yelled in unison.

"Lets go!" I yelled. My team, the exceeds, the girls, and Mavis left to find Annie.

"I heard that Annie lives in clover town." I said as we ran to the train station.

 **Meanwhile**

 **Clover town (Rika's P.O.V)**

I have no idea where I am. I heard the door creak open.

"Who's there! Why am I here!?" I yelled.

"I am Annie, you're here because I am taking revenge on Lucy for something she did to me in the past." The pink hair person said.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"No not until I get my revenge! She took everything from me. My boyfriend, my friends, and my happiness. Just for telling one lie," She yelled/said.

"That's not Lucy's fault its your for telling a lie." I said. SLAP. I was slapped across the face, then attacked with magic. I was bleeding and had bruises all over.

"You don't know anything kid!" She yelled.

 **What will happen to Rika? Will Lucy save her in time. Find out next time. Sorry for the short chappy and not updating in a while. I promise next chappy will be long. Until next time.**

 **Lucy ultimate dragon slayer**


End file.
